


of me love shall be born anew

by LearaBribage



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables (TV 2000), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, EnjonineWeek, EnjonineWeek2019, F/M, day 5: shifts, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearaBribage/pseuds/LearaBribage
Summary: Éponine is heading the fashion and weapons arsenal of time-traveling institution called The Company. She is good at it, but she wants to do more.





	of me love shall be born anew

**Job Order 60916041**

**Agent: Enjolras, A. | Alias: "Chief"**

**Profile: 1960s, journalist, masculine, clothing size m, foot size 10**

**Duration: one week (include attires for professional, leisure, and others as needed) **

**Remarks: Agent requested secret compartments in luggage for sensitive materials needed for the mission.**

* * *

Éponine read the JO carefully, memorizing the details before quickly disposing of it with a snap of her fingers. The note burst in flames, and she set to work, gathering fabrics, leathers, and various equipment to be placed in her area. She flexed her gloved hands, fixed her glasses, and let the lull of her routine take over. Before the day was over, she finished her task, turned to the screen in front of her, and messaged the agent to retrieve his apparel. 

**Nine:** The JO is done, Chief. Collect, if you please. 

**Chief: **Be there shortly. Thank you, Nine. 

**Nine**: Of course. 

**Chief: *** ** _AFK*_ **

**Nine: *** ** _typing*_ **

Her fingers hovered the keyboard, but before she could finish her thought, she shook her head and laid her hands over her lap. 

A few minutes later, Enjolras strolled in the long black hall in front of her. The only shock of colour was his fair hair, a stark contrast even to his full sable suit. He greeted her with a faint curl on his lips as she handed him his luggage. Signing the waiver with a swift, practised hand, the agent handed the form back to her. 

"Thank you, Nine." 

Nodding, she sent him on his way and closed the office for the day. When he returns, she'll tell him her request. After all, 1960s wasn't the appropriate era for her. 

* * *

  


**Job Order 23816050**

**Agent: Enjolras, A. | Alias: "Chief"**

**Profile: 1830s, bourgeoisie, masculine, clothing size m, foot size 10**

**Duration: two weeks (include attires for professional, leisure, and others as needed) **

**Remarks: Agent must have extra metal padding in the inner linings of the garments. **

* * *

She held the missive tightly in her hands for a minute before letting it turn to ashes. Wiping the dust away, she cleaned her hands and typed on her keypad quickly. 

**Nine: **Please expect the JO tomorrow, Chief. Shipment for certain textiles needed for this mission is bound to come in late in today. My apologies. 

**Chief: **It's no matter, Nine. Appreciate your help. 

**Nine**: Thank you. You are certain this won't trouble you? 

**Chief: **No, not at all. I've recently distributed some of the workload to other agents, so it should not be affected terribly. 

**Nine: **Thank you for understanding. 

**Chief: **Of course. :) 

Her knees felt weak suddenly, but she powered through. Typing in a flash, she was about to press send when she noticed that his handle beeped and turned grey, signalling that he was out of range. Sighing, she decided it did not matter and set to work on her deliverables instead. 

In truth, the materials wouldn't come _ too _late in the day, but she needed the excuse for her request to be realised. Éponine removed her blazer and rolled her sleeves, her whole being eager to see things through. 

The next day, she was so weary her fingers shook, scanning her feed as she waited for Enjolras's arrival. When the time came, she placed her hands on the desk as he strode in the room with a serious air. 

"Chief," she nodded, handing him his luggage. 

Grinning, he received it from her, his fingers brushing over her knuckles accidentally. Her hand trembled with warmth. Steeling herself, she eyed him as he signed the form. He was about to leave when she called him, startling him to pivot towards her again. 

"Nine?" 

She gestured for him to wait, taking her own luggage from the compartment below her desk. Confused, he arched a brow. She walked towards him before speaking up. 

"Let me come with you, Chief," she began, her grip on the handle of her suitcase tightening. "I need to--"

Enjolras placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head. "You don't need to explain." Leaning towards her, he asked, "You will use one of your leaves for this mission, I take it?" 

Raising her chin towards him, she stared at him directly. She nodded. "I have set my clothing to suit yours so infiltration should come easier." 

He pressed a finger on his lips, trying to stop a smile from forming as he eyed her. 

"Very well," he assented, quickly keying on his watch. "If the Company disagrees on the results, I already have something in store to persuade them." 

Éponine's brows rose at him in surprise. 

He guided them through the halls before stopping on a door and turned to her. "You know this timeline well, Nine. How would you like us to be?" 

She blinked. "Am I not supposed to follow your lead, Chief?" 

Tilting his head, he replied, "Most of the agents would, yes. But I've seen how you work. You would not allow to be simply led. You would want to carve out a story a certain way." 

She could not help the smile dancing on her lips. "You'll really let me?" 

He mirrored her smile, his thumb brushing over hers. "Of course." 

She turned away, her cheeks reddening. "All right." 

With that, they stepped into the portal. 

* * *

When the trip was over and they had returned to the building safely, Éponine thanked the Chief gratefully. The agent shrugged, a smirk on his visage. "You deserve the break." 

She only smiled before going back to her office. Upon her return, she immediately spotted a missive on top of her desk. It read: 

**Job Order 84817041**

**Agent: Enjolras, A. | Alias: "Chief"**

**Profile: 1940s, businessman, masculine, clothing size m, foot size 10**

**Duration: one week (include attires for professional, leisure, and others as needed) **

**Remarks: Agent must have era-appropriate fire arms. **

Rolling her shoulders, she started working and since she had enough material already, she was able to wrap things up within the day. Once done, Éponine messaged the agent again to receive his package. 

**Nine: **Your JO's already done, Chief. 

**Chief: **Already? That's awfully quick, thank you. 

**Nine: **Of course. :) 

**Chief: **On my way. :) 

When he arrived a few moments later to receive the package, Éponine eyed him with a fond smile. She still couldn't believe that the mission succeeded last week in France, and that he had easily given her command when things went awry. 

"I really enjoyed your company last week, Nine," he murmured, gazing at her as he handed the waiver back. "You've also done really well." 

Éponine blushed, casting her eyes down as she received the form from him. "I learnt from the best." 

His lips unfurled into an unguarded smile. He placed his hand over hers, staring at her. "Give me a month, I might be able to persuade them to let you go with me during missions when needed. If it goes well, you can even do solo operations, and I am confident that you can." 

"You'd do that, Chief?" 

"For you? Of course," he assured with a smirk, removing his hand as he put his luggage down beside him.

"Thank you, really," she said, content, resting her hands on her lap below the table. She tilted her head. "Take care on your trip today." 

"All right, you take care too," he nodded, leaning over the desk to kiss her.

She pressed her lips against his soft mouth too. "All right." 

They froze, before suddenly moving back at the same time. 

"Uh--"

"Um--"

The Chief steadied himself, a hand fidgeting over his black tie. "Sorry," he apologised, his cheeks reddening, "Force of habit." 

Éponine swallowed, her lips feeling plush, but she powered through it. "I've been acclimatised to your presence and the cover as well, I didn't realise." 

He placed a finger over his lips. "All right," he said, repeating it to himself as he nodded before turning away. 

She bit her lip as she watched him go, her hands balling into fists when he suddenly halted. 

"Actually," he pivoted, facing her, "I've always wanted to do that. For real." 

Her heart skip a beat. Now wasn't the time to hesitate. "Me too." 

They smiled at each other.   


**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Katharine Tynan's poem "Immortality." 
> 
> \--
> 
> I just wanted to goof off with this one so some things aren't solid, plus it was partially inspired from that tumblr post about time travel AUs where we focus on the seamstress, and not the tech wizards. Éponine here handles the Company's fashion and arsenal. 
> 
> Enjolras, technically, here is a COO, and that's why he can give clearance for Éponine to go with him in France etc.


End file.
